


Mistletoe

by takumiraine



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Codpieces, M/M, Mistletoe, Rated for safety, Silly boys being silly, santa hats in unusual places
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 02:22:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16864420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takumiraine/pseuds/takumiraine
Summary: “Get that ridiculous thing off of you this instant.” Hanzo snapped, snatching the hat off of Genji’s codpiece, blanching and flushing all at once when he saw the metallic phallus staring back at him. “Genji! Show some decorum for once in your life!” Hanzo snapped, dropping the hat back into place and storming off to get a glass of eggnog.





	Mistletoe

Christmas was Genji’s favorite holiday. He had loved it when he was in Japan, the Christmas cake was the one time Hanzo truly let down his guard during the whole year.

Then he met Jesse McCree who had introduced him to a ‘proper Christmas’, with parties and alcohol and presents. He had been too angry to enjoy most of it.

Now that the Recall had happened, and everyone was on base, the agents from the Western half of the world had insisted on throwing a, to quote McCree, “Honest to goodness grade A Christmas Shindig” and Genji found he wasn’t too bothered. He had been given a box of Santa hats, and had been told to pass them out. Which he did. However, he also kept an extra one for himself.

The night of the event he swapped out the standard modesty panel that Angela had installed for a more…risque option. One that had a codpiece built into it. It was _intended_ to give male presenting omnics who chose to wear clothes a more 'natural’ appearance in pants.

Genji had never used an object like that for it’s intended purpose before, and he sure as hell wasn’t about to start. He swapped the panel and fiddled with the settings on it, before hanging a Santa hat on it.

Perfect.

He placed the other Santa hat on top of his head, and strutted down to the party, expertly dodging the mistletoe hanging in the doorway.

“What,” Hanzo asked, after being nudged by McCree and spying Genji’s 'outfit’. “Are you doing Genji.”

“Just showing my 'Christmas spirit’, anija.” Genji wiggled his hips at Hanzo and McCree, the bell on the end of the hat jingling softly. “Ho, ho, ho.”

“Get that ridiculous thing off of you this instant.” Hanzo snapped, snatching the hat off of Genji’s codpiece, blanching and flushing all at once when he saw the metallic phallus staring back at him. “Genji! Show some decorum for once in your life!” Hanzo snapped, dropping the hat back into place and storming off to get a glass of eggnog. Genji threw a wink at McCree, and went to look for Lúcio.

“Genji!” He heard, and turned, spying the audio-medic in the doorway. “Is that a present in your pocket or are you happy to see me?” Lúcio asked, gesturing at the hat over his crotch.

Genji just pointed to the mistletoe above Lúcio’s head. “Why not kiss me and find out?” He replied, stepping close to Lúcio.

“Take off your mask and I will.” Lúcio replied.

Genji was glad he had a mask on for the moment, shock appearing on his face. He schooled his features and undid the mask, pulling it off to the side. Lúcio reached up and pulled Genji down, kissing him softly. One kiss turned into two, into three. “Definitely happy to see you,” Genji told him softly once they split apart. Lúcio laughed and Genji basked in the sound.

It was beginning to be a Merry Christmas indeed.

  
  


 


End file.
